


Ignorantia Juris Non Excusat

by wolfzaa



Series: Ignorantia Juris Non Excusat [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oblivious!Harvey, Oblivious!Mike, Past Harvey/Scottie, Past Mike/Rachel, Pining, Season 3, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Unresolved Sexual Tension, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfzaa/pseuds/wolfzaa
Summary: Ignorance was no excuse.  Because Harvey did place his hand on Mike’s shoulder and actually say he was sorry.  Because Harvey did know what Mike had been through at that time.  Because Harvey did see through Mike.  Because Mike was a blind idiot who pretended to forget why it felt so good to be with Harvey, to go back where he belonged.Not that Harvey belonged to him.It was okay.  Mike could live with it, at least for a while.Or, a Soulmate AU where the word oblivious seems to fit these two perfectly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's never enough Soulmate AU, so here I am.
> 
> Canon divergence will start at Season 3 Episode 10, where Mike didn't move in with Rachel, and Harvey didn't start a proper relationship with Scottie.

 

Following someone to the end of the world didn’t sound appealing to Mike.  At all.

Who could live with that kind of thing anyway?

 

 

 

Soulmate mark appeared on your skin like a tattoo since you were born.

It came in different phrases, styles, colors, and it came in a pair.  Everyone knew that.  Most of them dreamed of that; of being destined with someone who had the exact same mark on their skin, of being bonded for a lifetime with someone so _right_ and entirely theirs.

Mike wasn't one of them.

He got a mark under his left collarbones in a stern typewriter font, mixed with shades of deep grey, steel blue, and a silver shine of a Latin phrase **_Ignorantia Juris Non Excusat_**.  Mike was clueless when he first looked the meaning up himself at ten.  When he grew up enough to understand, he just wanted to laugh.   _Ignorance of the law is no excuse?_  Whoever his mate was, Mike was sure both of them would be a truly romantic.   _Holy hell_.

91.2% of American populations were born with a mark.  Another 6.23% had no mark at all, and the rest had more than one.  Mike remembered it all.  He also remembered that only 27.8% of those who got marked had found each other, thanked to a big world we lived in.  Plus, there were still chances, 0.33% to be precise, that the bond turned out to be some sort of soul- _enemies_ within those lucky 27.8%.

Mike never considered himself as  one of anything but the majority, who would never find a mate for the rest of their lives.

Here was the thing.  Mike knew many facts about Soulmates, maybe too many since it appeared in every aspect possible, from art to literature to psychology to law.  There was an incredibly long list of exceptions for bonded couples, which made law school students’ lives more miserable than it had already been.  Mike memorized every detail as well as any other things in his life, but if you asked for his opinion, he would just say it was pointless.

He definitely wasn’t into the idea of dragging someone else to hell with him, because it felt like shit having an anchor on his neck, thanked to Trevor.  They were not bonded (evidently, Trevor’s mark was a plain black **_Look through sober eyes_** ) so he could cut Trevor loose when the time came, no matter how hard it was, but what about his soulmate?  It was a permanent thing and couldn’t be undone.  What if his other half turned out to be someone like Trevor, or worse, what if _he_ turned out to be someone’s Trevor instead?

Mike wouldn’t want that.  His life right now was complicated enough, thank you very much.

 

 

 

Mike might have no intention to leave no stones unturned in searching for his mate, but he wasn't against having relationships.  That was why he had a crush on Rachel Zane since day one.

Her mark was a neat rosewood pink handwritten in simple English that said **_Live a life_ ** on her waist.  They flirted, chatted, fought, went on a date, and ended up in a file room, later Rachel’s bed, after the merger incident.  Their relationship was one kind of bumpy road as it should have been for every non-mating pair, but Mike was already aware of it.  Many couples out there were not imprinted and still able to work things out, just like Rachel’s parents, so they decided to give it a shot.

Then failed miserably.

Mike terribly wanted to love her, but either God hated them as a couple or it was just his own stupidity, he couldn’t bring himself to that stage of emotion.  Fortunately, neither Rachel.  Therefore they broke up and went back to being good friends instead.  Maybe a little flirting was still there, but that was the end of the story.

Though, the process of breaking up wasn’t easy, because Rachel wasn’t the only factor right then.

 

 

 

Here came Harvey.

Everything about Harvey Specter had been a mystery to Mike.  It felt so right to walk beside him (because they worked so well together), he felt like home every time Harvey gave him a rare genuine smile (blame the guy for being such a dick sometimes), and his stomach flipped every time they touched (he had no excuse for this one though).  It also hurt like hell when they had a fight, haunting him in his sleep and cut through his heart little by little, tearing him apart.  It was the worst thing Mike had ever experienced, almost as hurt as when his Grammy passed away, and he had no idea why Harvey had affected him that much.

He never knew it would hurt _more_ to see Harvey with his girlfriends, if he could call them that.  First Scottie, then Zoe, and then Scottie again.  Mike never felt anything like this before.  It stung.  It felt so _wrong_ he couldn’t think straight.

Mike wasn't aware of it at first.  He took a wrong sign and thought it was a fight with Rachel that made his heart clenched he almost choked.

He had never been that wrong in his life.

“Jesus, you look like shit,” Harvey commented when he opened the door and saw Mike standing there, restless and already worn out.  Mike groaned a little.

“I was up all night. I couldn’t sleep.”

“I told you I didn’t need anything on Tanner yet.”

“I’m not here to talk about Tanner, or the lawsuit, or the merger,” Mike muttered. “I just... I wanna know how you do it.”

“How I do what?”

“Not let people in.”  His voice sounded so desperate.  He hadn’t broke up with Rachel at that time yet, but close enough.  “I need to know.”

Harvey looked at him in the eye. “You don’t know what I do and don’t do.”

“What I know is that you seem to have relationships again and again, and they don’t eat you up or spit you out or seem to affect you at all!”

“I have a picture of Dorian Gray hanging in my closet.”

“That’s not funny.”

“I wasn’t joking.  I was trying to get you to leave so I can have my morning without you judging me.”

“Harvey, I’m not judging you, alright?” Mike was really desperate he hated himself even more. “I’m--- I’m just... I just need to know what your mindset is.”

“My mindset is I don’t talk about it,” Harvey said dryly. “I don’t wanna talk about it.  I keep my personal here, and my business over there.”

Mike swallowed hard.  Harvey didn’t wanna talk about it.  Of course he didn’t wanna talk about it with _him._   It was none of Mike’s business.  They were nothing but professional after all.  Harvey’s personal life had _nothing_ to do with him.

Mike’s heart might stop beating for a second with that thought.  He weakly told himself it was because he couldn’t do the same with Rachel.

“I’m happy that's working for you, but it doesn’t seem to be working for me.”

Harvey put on his jacket while looking at him once more. “I wasn’t giving you advice.  I was answering your question.  You want advice, call Dr.Phil.”

“Harvey, I’m not trying to attack you here, okay?” Mike stammered. “I’m struggling with something.  I just--- I’m trying to get your take on it.”

“And I’m not trying to be defensive.  I’m just telling you I don’t know everything about everything,” Harvey retorted.  His eyes flicked in a way Mike had never seen before when he added in a soften voice, “Look, Mike, you wanna know how to be a lawyer?  I'm your man.  You wanna know how to deal with love?” He shook his head with a mirthless smile, “That's not my area.”

Their eyes locked.  Suddenly everything just clicked.  Of course Harvey didn’t wanna talk about it because he _did_ care about Scottie.  The great Harvey Specter wouldn’t want anyone to see his weakness, Mike should have known better.

Harvey gave him a morning off.  His heart broke into pieces, and Mike still had no idea why.

 

 

 

When Jessica found out about him and Rachel, Mike wasn’t sure it could be any worse.

He was alone at his cubicle when Harvey came by.  They talked about things from Tanner, Stephen Huntley, Ava, to celebrating drinks that made Mike felt worse and worse until he snapped.

Harvey noted, “I guess your morning off didn't do the trick.”

“What are we doing here, Harvey?” Mike asked. “We spend every minute of our lives in this office fighting with each other over meaningless shit for clients that we don’t even know.  And then, when some real connection comes along, just some... Some little piece of happiness...”

He lost his words in exasperation, and with surprise, a warm hand clapped firmly onto his right shoulder.

“Mike, I’m sorry.”

Mike was suddenly overwhelmed by sensations he had not noticed before.  Harvey’s low voice rang in his ears.  His warmth spread under Mike’s skin through fabrics.  He could smell Harvey’s usual scent, expensive cologne and clean suit and _home,_  and that was it.  That was the moment he realized his frustration had nothing to do with Rachel.  The moment his heart completely broke, just because he knew Harvey’s hand could leave his shoulder any second.

Then Harvey left.  His mark burnt.

If Mike didn’t know how it could have been worse when Jessica found out about him and Rachel, he did now.

It was the one Harvey Specter.

 

 

 

Come to think about it, Mike should have noticed he had pictured Harvey’s deep brown eyes when he was in bed with Rachel more than once.  He even urged to moan _Harvey’s_ name during the moment but caught it in time.  He let it go like nothing happened, but it actually did.

A crush on Rachel was bad enough, a crush on his own boss was far worse.

Mike was so screwed.

 

 

 

Mike finally broke up with Rachel at the end of Hessington Oil case.

They avoided each other for a week, buried themselves in work to get some time to settle things, before Rachel decided to greet him with a genuine smile one morning that brought everything back to normal.  He later heard Rachel had already managed her problem with Jessica and Mike had nothing to worry about anymore.

All he had to think was he couldn’t bring himself to look at Harvey in the eye, not when he knew Scottie was still there.

Working with Harvey was like breathing; the way they bantered, quoted movies, tossed sarcastic comments around, even filled each other's idea during cases.  It brought back memories, everything they had been through, every moment they shared both inside and outside work.  Mike remembered room number 2005 at Chilton Hotel.  He remembered when Harvey appeared in front of his door.  He remembered when they stoned and laughed like a madman, forgetting any shit they both had carried for the longest time.  He remembered when his world fell apart, once, twice, three times, too many times.  He remembered when Harvey’s mood was good enough to let a brat within out of his control for a mere second.

Working with Harvey was like breathing; being with him became natural.

Mike hated himself for barging into Harvey’s penthouse that night.  He hated that he actually _asked_ for how to be emotionless from the man who surely had everything included emotions.  Harvey had them and Mike had witnessed a lot; from anger to rage to disappointment to fear to regret to amusement to _trust_ and to _care._

Because Harvey _did_ care.

Because Harvey did place his hand on Mike’s shoulder and actually say he was sorry.  Because Harvey did know what Mike had been through at that time.  Because Harvey _did_ see through _Mike_.  Because Mike was a blind idiot who pretended to forget why it felt so good to be with Harvey, to go back where he belonged.

Not that Harvey belonged to him anyhow.

He didn’t know much how Harvey and Scottie were doing but he was sure it was none of his business.  Mike tried his best to keep it cool.  He couldn’t lose it right now, not when things just went back to how they should have been.

It was okay.  Mike could live with it, at least for a while.

 

 

 

It was not okay.

He saw it days after days; the way Scottie walked into Harvey’s office like she owned it, the way Harvey scowled back at her with no heat at all, the way Donna seemed to know everything and was okay with it, the way Mike had no clue what they were up to.

It was not okay at any rate, but Mike could live with it.

He just had to stop looking at them.

 

 

 

He looked anyway.

 

 

 

“What do you think about bonding?”

Harvey glanced up from his laptop. “Monogamous pairing system based on human biology, consent or not.  Why?”

“You’re a romantic, aren’t you?” Mike rolled his eyes while handing his boss a couple of files before explaining, “It’s for Clara Mille case, by the way.”

Harvey flipped through pages, “Late-realization of bonding?”

“Unaware imprinting, unconscious pairing process, whatever you like to call.  They just found out two days ago,” Mike replied. “I already have their proof of bonding documentation from the Local Imprinting Center.  Other needed medical papers will be done by three.  I’ll go and get them at the clinic.”

“Test results are positive,” Harvey sounded slightly impressed.  This statement would lead them to an easy victory in court. “God-children, they are.”

“Gattaca, I should have seen that coming,” Mike grinned.  “How come people have no idea they are bonded anyway?”

“One doesn’t happen to simply have a chance to search other people’s naked bodies for a mark, that’s why.”

Mike snorted, “Do _you_?”

“Frankly, my dear, I don’t give a damn.”

Mike laughed, couldn’t believe he just quoted _Gone With the Wind._   Harvey waited three more seconds before he gave in so Mike wouldn’t miss smile lines that appeared on Harvey’s face at the moment, softened his features and somehow warmed Mike’s chest like nothing did.

“Harvey, has Jessica told you about _this_?”

A sudden raging voice broke his little peaceful moment of the day.  Both men turned their attention to a newcomer.  Mike froze when Dana Scott furiously strode pass him to the senior partner’s desk, a brief held tight in her hand.

“Oh, you mean _this_?”  Harvey smirked, mockingly waving another folder in front of her.  Dana sighed in exasperation.

“You kept it from me on purpose.”

“Is there anything I can do for you?” Harvey’s face was still but his eyes flashed in amusement.  Mike stepped back, wondering if he should stay since Harvey wasn’t done with him yet, or leave them to unresolved whatever tension they had he didn’t plan to witness.

“No, I just need a confirmation.”

“My pleasure.”

She glared at him, “Smart ass.”

“You loved it.”

“Not funny,” Scottie said coldly.  Harvey shrugged but didn’t make any further comment as she marched out of the office, fuming still.  Mike’s eyes followed her back until she was out of sight, then turned back to Harvey.

“What the hell just happened?”

“Another shitty case Jessica threw at me and Scottie,” was the answer. “That’s why you’re here in the first place.  I’ll take Clara Mille as a bonus.  Read the brief.  I’ll tell you details later.”

“I seriously can’t see why she’s dating you,” Mike joked lamely as he skimmed through the paper given.  Harvey simply chuckled.

“She’s not.”

The associate’s breath was caught for a moment. “What?”

“Just because you tend to love having a workplace romance doesn’t mean everyone’s suddenly going to pair up, kid.”

“I don’t have a workplace romance anymore,” Mike protested, “And you know it.”

Harvey gave him a long look. “Didn’t I tell you to read the brief?”

For once, Mike let the topic drop.  When he was dismissed from Harvey’s office, he found himself breathing easier than he had been in months.

 

 

 

Clara Mille claimed that her mark was on fire, that was why she knew something was up.

Mike’s was on fire now.

The associate took a good look at his mark beneath his collarbones after shower.  It seemed pretty normal except for the fact that it was actually _burning_ on his cool skin.  It had burnt once or twice from time to time, but never had been this intense.  Mike went through researches to see if something was wrong.  He couldn’t be bonded with anybody and it just happened out of nowhere.

He had no luck with researches, though.

“What does it mean when your mark... burns?”

Rachel blinked. “It burns?”

“It does.  It now is,” Mike mumbled on his cheeseburger.  “I don’t know what’s happening.”

“Have you found your soulmate?”

“How so?” Mike had no idea. “If I found one, I should have known by now.”

The paralegal stared at him meaningfully.

“What?”

Rachel grabbed a buttermilk doughnut from her box. “I thought you worked on Clara Mille.”

“It’s not the same.”

“How so?”

“She knows whom to expect.  I don’t.”

Rachel paused.  She was no better than Mike when it came to bonding.  She had no mate or any first hand experience, she didn't even grow up with bonded parents, and discussing unusual soulmate mark condition with your ex could be awkward as hell.  Unfortunately, Mike had no one else to go to, and surely she wanted to be helpful.

Therefore she asked, “Mike, do you remember our marks when we were still together?”

“Yeah,” Mike replied slowly.  Of course he remembered one of the main factors that led to their breakup; whenever things got intimate, their marks would become ice cold and send shivers down their spines.  It physically made them nervous and insecure on so many levels.  It left a crack on their trust even though their brains tried to convince otherwise. “Why?”

“What if it weren’t a coincidence?”

Mike stopped chewing for a mere second, dumbfounded.  Rachel raised an eyebrow with her _are-you-still-with-me_ questioning look.  Mike swallowed his bite carefully.

“You know what?” Mike sighed. “I should continue being in love with my cheeseburger.”

Thankfully, Rachel didn’t push it as she shrugged. “Just beware of your Red Bull.  You’ll make it jealous.”

 

 

 

Mike was falling down.

Someone shouted his name, reaching for him from above.  Mike thrust his hand out and held on it for dear life.  The hand was warm in the most familiar way Mike couldn’t remember.  How frustrating it was, with a brain like his and yet couldn’t recall anything.

A sharp pain cut through his mark.  His hand slipped.  Mike sank down.

Then he woke up, screaming.

 

 

 

The mark got worse.

The burning was slitting his skin, hollowing his whole chest.  It made his heart shatter until it became a daily routine; to fall apart and heal itself every night, just to be wrecked again in the next sunlight.

Mike was restless.  The case Jessica appointed to Harvey and Scottie just made everything worse.  It was a complete nightmare.  Scottie was competitive and cunning.  Harvey was competitive and cunning _and_ an arrogant pain in the ass.  Mike didn’t want to be on their bad side, both of them, ever.  Yet, as far as he knew, Scottie’s was easier to deal with.

Harvey was in a bad mood for days.  Eventually, Mike decided his mark had imprinted on his Red Bull.

 

 

 

“You really do look like shit.”

“Good morning to you too,” Mike growled under his breath.  He was still edgy as he came in Harvey’s office the next morning, a pile of folders in his right hand, a can of Red Bull in his left.

“What have you got?”

“Things.” Mike move himself towards the desk, fumbling through folders.  Admittedly, he forgot he was holding his Red Bull.  He was too restless to multitask despite it was just a simple grip on something. _**“Shit!”**_

That only couldn’t do justice to what really happened.

“Mike.” Harvey shot him a death glare, voice stern and insanely dangerous.  Taupe brown eyes darted sharply back and forth between yellow stains of Red Bull on their shirts and Mike’s face.

“Oh God, I’m sorry.  I’m really sorry Harvey, I didn’t mean to---” the associate started rambling in panic.  Harvey was planning on killing him for sure.  Mike’s own shirt was ruined.  There was some evidence on the jacket hem but no one would notice it (except for Harvey, and Donna, and Jessica, and maybe Scottie.  Oh, _God_ ).  To make it worse, why did the splatter had to miss Harvey’s jacket and land on his white, clean shirt?  On top of that, they were having a meeting in twenty minutes.

Mike’s life was really a joke.  A bad one.

Harvey’s voice was low when he grunted, “Spare shirt.  Bathroom.  Now.”

“But I don’t have any spare---”

“Donna.”

“Here you go.” The secretary suddenly stepped in between both men with two clean shirts in her hands.  It was decided.  Donna was definitely a goddess.

Mike wanted to ask how many spare shirts Harvey had in the office but shutting up might be a better choice right now.  Therefore he followed his boss into the men’s room, wondering how one’s life could be this messed up.

That was when he saw it.

Mike almost stumbled on his own feet when Harvey took off his shirt.  It was the most inappropriate way to notice it.  He didn’t want to add any more problems to the situation or to make anything more complicated, but his eyes had already focused on something he couldn’t unsee.

He must be hallucinating.

There was a bunch of blue-grey typewriter-style letters that glimmered like silver threads on Harvey’s back, just above his heart, forming into a phrase Mike had seen for thousands times.

 **_Ignorantia Juris Non Excusat_**.

No way in hell.

 

 

 

Something inside Mike snapped.

It actually _burst,_ flooding every emotion right back at him like a giant wave.

Mike couldn’t shut it down.  He suddenly _felt_ everything: a spark he missed when they first shook hands, a gush of pride he took in Harvey’s complement, shame of letting him down, fascination of knowing Harvey and Donna’s little secret about the can opener, guilt of unconsciously betraying Harvey’s trust, abrupt rage he couldn’t control as they yelled at each other, insecurity that kept hitting him at nights, a pang in his chest whenever he saw Scottie, a great relief when Harvey gave him five after the merger incident, a secret obsession with those captivating smiles Mike couldn’t take his eyes off---

All at once.

His heart was pounding so hard it hurt.  His brain went blank.  His lungs were stuck.  His nerves rattled.  The only thing he could do was _feel._   All of them.  Every single thing he took for granted.  Every single detail he never considered important.

Everything that screamed _Harvey._

“Holy shit,” Mike choked out breathlessly.  The sudden realization was too overwhelmed.  Too intense.  Too _much._

“What?”

Harvey turned around to look at him.  Mike was still frozen in place.  His first three buttons were undone, enough for Harvey to see a glimpse of letters under the associate’s left collarbones.

It must slap Harvey pretty hard too.

The older man frowned before he took two long steps closer, yanking Mike’s shirt out of the way.  He carefully gazed over the mark on Mike’s skin as his irises darkened.  His movement stopped dead.  His breath hitched.  His jaw tensed.  His knuckles were white against Mike’s shirt hem.

“Holy shit,” Harvey finally mumbled.  Mike had never heard him this breathless before.  “You’ve gotta be kidding me.”

“It’s you---”

“It has to be right _now_?”

“It’s _you_ ,” Mike did his best not to stutter as he repeated himself.

Harvey gritted his teeth in response.  Their eyes locked and suddenly the air was thickened.  Everything else seemed to fade away.  Mike shuddered when Harvey dropped his eyes to his lips in a way that could send ripples of heat waves through his whole body.

Harvey stepped into his personal space, lining their bodies together perfectly without thinking.  Their breath mingled and their faces were too close to focus at anything.  Mike closed his eyes and let their lips barely touch, feeling dizzy by the rich, deep scent of musk, spicy cologne, and something that just so _Harvey._  It felt too perfect to be real.

Mike inhaled sharply when Harvey caressed along his mark with fingertips, letter by letter.  It burnt, in a good way, the best way even.  Mike thought he was going to die at this point.  It was _too much._

_“Harvey...”_

Control be damned.  Harvey closed the gap between them, and everything _exploded._

Mike gasped into Harvey’s mouth.  He had dreamed about this, sometimes, but never really visualized it while he was fully awake since his imagination would be too vivid.  There was a thin line he didn’t dare to cross.  It didn’t matter right now.  After all those restless nights and workplace nightmares, after all these times they had missed each other, Mike cared no more.  Never wanting a soulmate?  Fuck him.  He didn’t know it would feel like _this._  This.  This was it.  This was real.  The kiss was worth everything.

 _Harvey_ was worth it all.

Mike was already light-headed, completely lost into the overwhelming sensation.  Harvey pushed him towards a full-length mirror on the wall and trapped him there, bit his bottom lip hard and ravished his mouth like there was no tomorrow.  Mike clutched Harvey’s back, sinking his nails into the mark and rewarded by a low groan against his tongue.

It was impossible to stop.  Mike didn’t want to stop.  Every piece of his heart had been broken repeatedly for not having Harvey in his arms.

He could _not_ stop.

 

 

 

Harvey backed away first, and Mike actually _whined._

“What?  Why---?”

“Not right now,” Harvey hushed him, holding the associate’s hips still since Mike hadn’t noticed what he had been doing until this very moment.  His mouth was empty and his mark was on fire.  Mike wanted to do nothing but drawn into the man before him.  Really, stop kissing Harvey should be illegal.

It took Mike minutes to gather himself.  Harvey watched him take a deep breath and settle down slowly as they stood there in silence, hands clung to each other, still bewildered by the newly-bonded feeling.

“Seven.”

Harvey blinked at the first word Mike could process. “What?”

“We have seven papers to fill and sign, including documentation for late-realization of bonding and workplace agreement.”

Harvey gave him a _what-in-the-world-should-I-do-with-you_ look, “Now I understand why we got the phrase after all.”

“So… what should we do now?”

Harvey didn’t answer right away and the younger man didn’t mind to rush.  Mike leaned back against the mirror and let his brain consumed all sensations he just experienced minutes ago.  He could stay like this forever, with his hands on Harvey’s neck and Harvey’s on his waist.  It felt good.  It felt just right.

It felt like home.

“First, we change our clothes,” Harvey replied at last. “Then we go have a meeting with Jessica. _Then_ ,” he suppressed a smirk, “We do paperwork.”

“O...Kay…?” Mike thought along. “So… We skip the talking.  And do paperwork.  I can do that.”

Harvey responded with a smile that went straight to Mike’s knees and somewhere in particular, _Jesus._  He had to get a grip on himself before he did something very embarrassed, it wasn’t like Harvey would care anyway.

“Then,” Harvey added, “We go back to my room.”

Mike grinned, “Sounds promising enough.”

“Stick to the plan and we’ll see.”

“Aye-Aye, Cap’n.”

 

 

 

Following Harvey to the end of the world?  Mike definitely could live with that.

_Definitely._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've gotta say English is not my native language and this is non-beta (I'll re-proof it later, though), so sorry for any mistake you see and feel free to correct them.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
